Too Late
by xHighKillerx
Summary: Tsuna/OC  Why didn't he confessed earlier? Now it's just too late...


**Too Late Tsunayoshi Sawada One Shot**

Tsuna stared at the body of young woman, her messy pink hair was now wet, from rain and her clothes were ripped and covered in blood, her blood. Scars were all over her pale body and her steel blue eyes were open and they were looking at the sky. Tears started forming in Tsuna's eyes, it's his entire fault. If they didn't fought that day, if he didn't send her on this mission this would never happen. Tsuna felt a hand gasping his shoulder and he looked up. Reborn was standing there shaking his head at him, Tsuna could pain in hitman's onyx eyes.

His guardians were there also. Lambo was crying and so was Chrome and the others were holding their tears in. Gokudera didn't smoke because he knew that Sakura didn't like him to smoke. Yamamoto wasn't smiling like he always did, Mukuro wasn't laughing, Ryohei was extremely sad, and Hibari well, he didn't said anything. Mukuro pulled Chrome closer and let her cry into chest as Tsuna picked Sakura's body.

"_Ne, Ne Tsu-kun do you love me~?"_

_Little pink haired girl asked her best friend Tsuna, who was blushing like crazy, her blue eyes watching the brown haired boy closely as he tried to answer her question._

"_O-Of c-course I-I do, Saku-chan…"_

_Sakura smiled at the boy before kissing his right cheek which caused Tsuna to blush even harder and take a few steps back. He was now looking with wide open caramel eyes at the hyper pink haired girl who was smiling like there was no tomorrow._

"_I love you too Tsu-kun~."_

Tsuna smiled at the memory and held her body even closer to him now. Reborn was by his side and his guardians were walking slowly behind him, sobbing quiet as well. He didn't thought how others will accept this and he wasn't thinking about that right now. Sakura's eyes, her cheerful smile and her childish attitude were the only thing he could think about right now.

"_Tsuna-kun are you okay?"_

_Came a calm voice behind him, Tsuna was sitting on the floor in his underwear and Sakura tried her best not to blush. Tsuna turned around and glared at Reborn before turning around and smiling at Sakura._

"_Hai, Sakura-chan…"_

_What Tsuna didn't knew is that she hated when he called her like that, she wanted him to call her 'Saku-chan' like before and she would call him 'Tsu-kun'._

"_Hahi, Tsuna-san who is this?"_

_Sakura now looked around herself. Tsuna stood there on his bed in his underwear and there was a girl in his room, well two of them actually, the girl that asked Tsuna about her had longish dark brown hair and brown eyes, Sakura didn't knew her, but the other one she recognized all too good. Kyoko Sasagawa, Tsuna's long time crush. Tsuna talked about her every time Sakura would come from Italy._

_Sakura had to admit it she was pretty. Her short blondish hair, sun kissed skin, small figure and hazel eyes that went along with her cute smile. Sakura turned to the brown haired girl again, and gave one of her fake smiles._

"_I'm Sakura, Tsuna-kun's friend…"_

_But she wasn't so sure in that anymore, she looked at Tsuna again, but he was too busy watching Kyoko. Sakura couldn't believe that this is the same boy that she fell for, but she couldn't stop loving him. She just couldn't… Giving another fake smile she slipped out of the room when nobody was looking at her. Tears formed inside her blue eyes as she exited Tsuna's house and started running towards airport._

Tsuna looked at the body of Sakura. It was clean now, Bianchi did that. She was wearing white summer dress, her pink haired wasn't messy as usual and her blue eyes were closed. Tsuna took a hold of her clod hand and pulling towards his cheek, and sobbed silently.

"_Tsuna-kun, why are you so pale?"_

_Sakura asked putting her hand on his right cheek. She just got out of the hospital and she was worried about him! It was his fault she got in hospital in first time. Why would Reborn ask her to join his family? Tsuna didn't want her to get hurt but it was too late for that now…_

"_Don't worry Tsuna-kun, I'm fine…"_

_Sakura whispered, her blue eyes connecting with his caramel ones, she gave Tsuna a small smile which he returned. She pulled his into a tight hug whispering softly:_

"_It's going to be okay…"_

"It's not okay, nothing is okay!"

Tsuna yelled at her body before pulling her body into tight hug, sobbing quietly into her shoulder. Tsuna was unaware about pair of hazel eyes watching his every move. Tsuna continued to sob, and tried to recall the fight they had a night before this happened…

"_It's all about her; it's always all about her Tsuna!"_

_Tsuna was shivered at the cold voice that came from his best friend. Why was Sakura acting like this? She knew that Tsuna loved Kyoko, didn't her? _

"_W-What do you m-mean Sakura-chan?"_

_He couldn't help but feel something in his chest hurting him as he watched Sakura crying. Her blue eyes were now cold as ice, she wasn't in her usual hyper mood, smiling softly at everybody; no this wasn't his Sakura…_

"_You're hurting me Tsuna without even getting it! I love you, I always have, but no you like Kyoko a girl that doesn't even notice your feelings Tsuna, why? Why don't you love me Tsuna?"_

_Sakura yelled before running out of his office, whipping her tears away Sakura slowed down, there was just no point in running away from somebody you can't forget…_

He now knows his feelings, Tsuna now knows why did his chest hurt every time she was crying, she was sad or hurt. He knew why, but now it's just too late…

"I love you too Saku-chan…"

He whispered before kissing her softly on her lips, unaware that the owner of hazel eyes that stood behind the door started to sob quietly. The person watched as Tsuna pulled away and putted Sakura's body back as it was before, kissing her forehead Tsuna whipped away his tears and walked outside the room.

It was just too late now…


End file.
